


Lies

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: Evan and Jared both lie, often. Jared lies to make himself appear better than he actually is. Evan lies to make other people happy, no matter how he actually feels.They have come to realize this about each other and themselves. But every once in a while, they can slip back into their old habits. Jared might lie about an interaction at work and Evan might lie to his mom about his social life.They help each other to overcome this.





	Lies

Evan and Jared both lie, often. Jared lies to make himself appear better than he actually is. Evan lies to make other people happy, no matter how he actually feels.

They have come to realize this about each other and themselves. But every once in a while, they can slip back into their old habits. Jared might lie about an interaction at work and Evan might lie to his mom about his social life. 

They help each other to overcome this. 

<->

“Hey babe, I'm back from work.” Jared walked through the door to their apartment. 

He took off his shoes and coat and left them in the closet. He walked into the open area and left his briefcase on the small dining table. 

“Ev? Where are you?” Jared called out, looking around. 

“In here.” Came the muffled reply from the bedroom. 

“Are you ok?” Jared asked, slowly pushing open the door.

Evan was inside, changing his clothes, “Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know,” Jared said, watching him, “But you don't normally change at this time of day. Are we not going to go on a walk after dinner?”

“I already ate,” Evan said quickly.

“Oh? What did you eat?” Jared asked, concerned.

“...Chinese.”

“Really? You ate Chinese, alone and finished it?”

“Yes.”

“Evan, you have never been able to finish any Chinese dish by yourself. We always have some leftover.”

Jared crossed the room and gently grabbed Evan's face. He turned Evan's face towards him. 

“Babe, what's wrong? I won't be angry at you. You can tell me.”

“Nothing, Jared.”

“Evan.”

“I- It's just. I feel off?”

“I know that you hate this question, but did you take your medicine?”

“Yeah, I did, but it didn't really help. I just feel anxious and I can't focus on anything.” Evan's eyes started to fill with tears.

“Don't cry. I can help you. Why don't I get some takeout and we can eat together? Do you want to go outside?”

Evan shook his head, “No, I can't, I-”

“It's ok. You don't have to explain.” Jared interrupted. “Let's go to the living room. You can find a documentary and I can order food. How does that sound?”

Evan nodded, “Ok.” He whispered. 

Evan shuffled to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jared handed him the remote before heading to the kitchen to order. That was where they had all of their menus. Evan turned on the TV and went onto Netflix. He flicked through some options before settling on a TV show called “Mind Hunters”. 

Jared came in from the kitchen and joined him on the couch. “I ordered beef and broccoli and sweet and sour pork. Sound good?”

Evan hummed, “What do you think of this show?”

“‘Mind Hunters’? Sounds good, what's it about?”

“Uh, people solving murders in the ’80s? It's like historical fiction.”

“Cool, do you want to start it now, or when the food comes?”

“We can wait. How was your day? At work?” Evan asked turning to him.

“I see right through your plan. You just want to hear me talk, don't you?” Jared teased. Evan blushed and hid his face in Jared’s shoulder. “Ok, ok. Well, let's see. I had an amazing client. He didn't understand what my job was, and then got mad because apparently I ‘didn't explain what it was that I do’”

Jared shook his head, “Yeesh, that guy was annoying.”

Evan chuckled, “He couldn't have been  _ that _ bad. He can't be at the top of your list.”

“Ok, no, he wasn't. That would be the one person who dialed the wrong number and started moaning through the phone. Maybe he tried to dial his partner’s phone number, but if so, he did a shitty job.”

Evan laughed, “You never told me this story. When was this?”

“Well,” Jared glanced at him, “It was right after we started dating. I didn't want to tell my new boyfriend that I popped a boner at work because some rando was moaning in my ear.”

Evan snorted, “Ok, yeah, I can see why, but more importantly, you got hard because of that?”

“Ok, you can't judge me.”

“Yes, I can,” Evan interrupted, “Because that has never happened to me.”

“Shush, my point still stands. You can't make fun of your boyfriend.”

“So does that mean that you can't make fun of me either?” Evan asked, innocently.

“No?” Jared looked at him amused, “It's cute that you think so.” He said, ruffling his hair.

“Wha- Hey! Why did you do that? I liked the way my hair was.”

“Well,” Jared leaned in to whisper inside Evan’s ear, “I like it this way.”

Evan shivered, “I-” He stopped when he felt Jared’s tongue, “Eww, JARED.” He exclaimed, “Why the  _ hell _ did you do that, ugh. Gross.”

Jared was laughing, “I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I just felt the urge to.”

“You just felt the urge? To lick me?” Evan looked at him incredulously, “Really?”

“What? You have liked it before.” Jared defended himself.

“Wha- That- I-” Evan sputtered, right as the doorbell rang.

Jared grinned at him, “That's our food.”

He got up and walked towards the hallway, Evan gaping at him. The door opened and there was some talk, too low for Evan to hear. Then the door shut and Jared came back carrying four cartons of food.

“Ok, so I got a beef and broccoli, sweet and sour pork, and two cartons of rice. Do you want the beef?”

“Yeah, I'm still mad at you, by the way.” Evan started eating.

“Don't worry, babe. I can do that to you tonight.” Evan choked on his food as Jared winked at him.

“ _ Jared! _ Stop it.” Evan whined, his face a bright red.

Jared just laughed at him, “Fine, I'll stop. Now, why don't we turn on the show?”

Evan nodded. Jared grabbed the remote and started it up. The show started with a young man named Holden. Jared kept looking over at Evan throughout the show, but it seemed like Evan felt much better. He was reacting to the show and was pointing out little details to Jared. 

Jared smiled to himself, watching Evan. He was glad that he was able to cheer up Evan.

<->

“Jared? Is that you? Why are you home so early?”

It was three in the afternoon, Jared normally didn't come home until five.

“Hey, Ev.” Jared’s voice seemed heavy, “I finished up my work early and didn't want to hang around. Why would I when I have my wonderful boyfriend at home?” He said, trying to put some happiness into his voice. 

Evan rounded the corner from their bedroom, where he was cleaning up. “Jared..? Did something happen?”

“No, of course not.” Jared brushed the question off. He wasn't facing Evan, instead, he took his time taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

“Jared. Why don't we go on a walk? I know that you secretly like those.”

Jared turned around and nodded, “Ok, let’s go out.” 

Evan nodded slowly, watching him turn around and start to pull everything back on. He turned around and headed to the kitchen to grab two water bottles. When he came back, Jared was leaning against the wall, looking at the ground. 

“Here,” Evan said softly, handing him a water bottle.

Jared just nodded and took both from him. Evan put on his shoes and a denim jacket. He turned to Jared and held out his hand. Jared handed him a water bottle.

“Ok, let’s go.” As they walked out, Evan asked him another question, “Do you want to drive to a park?”

Jared shook his head. They walked out of their apartment building and out into the crisp autumn weather. Evan slid his hand into Jared’s with a squeeze. They started on their way. 

For the first twenty minutes, it was silent between them. Evan was admiring nature, while Jared seemed to be in his head. They finished their waters early on, due to no talking and Jared seemed to be thirsty. Then Jared spoke up.

“It wasn't a great day.”

Evan hummed and squeezed his hand to show that he heard.

“I- Well, I messed up on a project. And it’s a big project. I went back to fix it but my boss found out.”

“Oh,” Evan breathed, he knew that Jared lived for praise. He could never take it well when yelled at.

“He brought me into his office. The conversation started out calm? But then it escalated when I told him what happened. He kept telling me that what I did wasn't acceptable and that I needed to fix it as soon as possible. I tried to tell him that I was going back to fix it, but he kept talking over me. Then he told me to leave early to get my head on straight.”

“Oh, Jared,” Evan said softly.

“And I know that he’s right. I don't know why I did that. I fucked it up. And now he’s going to give my project to someone else to fix. I'm going to have to do their work instead.”

Jared kept talking and berating himself when Evan cut in, “Jared, you are amazing. You made a mistake. So does everyone else. What do you always tell me when I berate myself?”

“I tell you that you say the same things if someone else did that, so why are you beating yourself up about it.”

“Exactly, you would be understanding if someone else messed up. So, calm down, set your head straight, then go in tomorrow and show them that you deserve the project. Remind your boss why you had it.”

  
  


Jared smiled at him, “Ok, I will. Thanks, Ev.”

“Good, now do you want to turn around, keep walking or something else?”

“Can we keep walking?”

“Sure, but I want some tea first and there’s a Starbucks over there.”

Jared snorted, “Ok, you can get your leaf water.”

“Shut up, you get bean water.”

Jared laughed. They quickly went in, ordered, threw away their empty water bottles, and then left with their drinks. They kept walking. Jared eventually lightened up and started talking more and adding jokes into the conversation.


End file.
